Star Fox: Before Styx Omega
by Krieger Aurelius
Summary: Prequel to Rise of Styx Omega, the story of how Fox McCloud became Krieger Aurelius. As well as my OC's life up to the point he appears in the sequel Fear Styx Omega. Rated M because that's the way to go.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright! I am back and I brought with me a new story. Now, as the title might say what this story is about, this takes place before The Rise of Styx Omega. This is the prequel guys. You will learn a lot of things about how Fox becomes Krieger Aurelius and it'll be in good detail. Plus, you will get to learn about my OC, Jeff Meiners and how he became the wolf you read about from Fear Styx Omega. Sounds like a lot of good stuff and I hope you enjoy it! As always, I do not own Star Fox nor any of its characters except for my OC.  
Also: I like to add by thanking a few people who helped me with some ideas to help me along with making the prequel. SpyketheWolf, Bryan McCloud. You're good people. Thank you for the help. Now, enjoy!**

**StarFox: Before Styx Omega**

I gazed upon everything that once was considered to be the best technology in all of Lylat. Truly was an honor to be able to be in command of such a ship during the Lylat War. It may have belonged to my father and passed down when it was time for me to take over the family business, but the first time I stepped forth into this ship. It had become my new home.

Now, as I continue to sit in the same chair I sat in during that war. I can see nothing, but a battle-worn ship. The Great Fox, only eight years later, was now on the verge of total system shutdown.

I turn my gaze over to my friend, Slippy, who was working underneath a console that controlled the propulsion. His foot tapping to the bass of the song playing in the background. How he managed to get the song Undead by Hollywood Undead was beyond me, but it was a catchy song to listen to for its genre.

Thanks to his superior mind and his expertise on electronics and his superior mechanics skills, he was the only thing that was keeping this ship in running order. I guarantee the one day he decides to take a day off, the ship will shutdown and that will be the end of the Great Fox. Sad to say though, he's had to use some important equipment to make sure this ship stayed running. He basically had to completely dismantle the Arwings except mine, all the Landmaster Tanks and the Blue Marine, just to make sure this ship stayed running.

I turned my head and found a gray hare playing himself in a game of chess. This same hare has been like a father-figure to him. Peppy had been around since Star Fox was first created by my father, James. He's my godfather actually.

I first met him when I was only one year old. Been unable to leave me since. Always doing his best to teach me everything he knew, from basic wisdom on life, to doing a barrel roll in an Arwing.

When my mother, Vixy died, it was a hard time for my father and I. Thanks to their kind nature, Peppy and his wife, Vivian were always around to make sure we were okay. Soon though, it had just became James, Peppy, his daughter Lucy and myself when Vivian died when Lucy was only thirteen.

It was a hard time for all of us and soon that's when I met Slippy and Beltino Toad. Beltino was a famous scientist in the Lylat System and no other superior mind came close to him. It was thanks to him that the system had today's Hype-Worm technology. Today though, he claims he can make a new type of space travel, calling it a Warp Gate. Seemed unlikely to me, but we'll see.

It was also thanks to Beltino though that we now have everything we have today. His ingenious mind was far ahead of its time when he thought of the technology for the Arwing. G-Diffuser systems. No one had ever thought of it and they were always remembered because of how superior they were.

The Great Fox soon afterwards and there was something different about the way this ship was made compared to other battleships and destroyers. The main cannons themselves were more powerful than any ship in commission and armored plating installed to help the Great Fox withstand a massive bombardment against enemy ships. Not even three direct missile impacts against the same spot during the Sector Z mission was enough to destroy the ship. Took it out of commission yes when we had arrived in Area Six, but not enough to destroy it.

Everything was coming according to plan, but they were still rough times for the McCloud family. You see, when my mother died, her car exploded and instantly killed her. The thing was, it was meant for my father. No one really knew who could've done such a thing, but the answer came a short time later.

Andross Oikonny, another one of Corneria's brilliant scientists, had committed the murder. When he was banished from the planet and was forced to take refuse on Venom, his idea for Bio-weapons proved more harmful than good. The once fertile landscape of both Venom and Zoness were no more.

Venom, with its acid-filled oceans and its contaminated atmosphere caused a lot of the people to ask why. Andross only answered it was Corneria's doing. A war was soon going to break out because of this.

General Pepper knew something was happening over on Venom and decided to use the newly formed Star Fox team to investigate. James McCloud, Peppy Hare and Pigma Dengar were sent in their new Arwings to find out what was happening.

Pigma betrayed the team, as he was working for Andross the entire time. Peppy was barely able to escape Venom, but someone was unable to. My father, James.

I swore vengeance that day to kill the ape that destroyed my entire family. With the help of various members over the years; which included Fara Phoenix, Falco Lombardi, Slippy and Peppy, we were able to put a stop to Andross' evil bio-weapons and I was able to destroy him. I could've sworn that I saw my father as I left Venom, but it didn't seem possible. One mystery I still have yet to figure out. "Son of a bitch!"

My mind snapped free from reminiscing and I turned my head over to a loud crash to my right. Slippy had dropped his tray of tools on his foot and now he was hopping around, trying to soothe the pain.

"You okay over there, Slip?"

"Yeah, just screwing up as usual. I'm the only one doing stuff around here so I was bound to hurt myself eventually."

"Well, don't forget to do your daily inspection of the Arwing. That's the only true working thing we have left."

"Yeah yeah. Don't worry. I won't." The toad said with a lot of annoyance in his voice. I could tell he was sick of doing all the mechanical work around here.

My personal Arwing was the only thing I had that was in working order. Everything else was dismantled, except for one certain Arwing. This belonging to Falco. He had left the team and took the last working Arwing with him. I guess to try and prove he didn't need us. Still was always a cocky fucker.

"Slippy? You got anything else on that player thing of yours? This metal-type music just isn't really cutting it for me."

"What are you in a mood for then?"

"I don't know. You know me for being more of a classic guy than anything. How about a little I'm Just a Singer (In a Rock and Roll Band) by The Moody Blues?"

"Ah. Going with the classic rock kind of music. I think I can make it happen." The green toad said, as he walked over to the stereo and began to flip through his MP3 player, discovering the requested song a moment later. With in seconds, the song began.

"Yeah, that's what I'm talking about." I said, feeling a small urge to start dancing a little bit. Though, that will never happen because I am considered to be one of the worst dancers of all time. I'll save you from being blind so you won't have to see that.

"Check." Peppy called out, still continuing to play his solo chess game.

"G-7."

"G-7? What about it? I have a Knight there."

"Hit. You sunk my carrier."

"Fox. Shut up, you're bothering me." Peppy countered, causing me to laugh a bit, while he went back to his game.

This was basically what went in day-in and day-out. There was nothing we could do, but try to survive together. It's the only true family I have left. I don't plan on abandoning them any time soon.

"Engine-three is overheating, request immediate shutdown!" The synthetic voice that we all knew belonged to ROB64, yelled, or at least what he called a yell.

"Fuck! Shut it down quickly, ROB!" I ordered, hoping that I yelled with plenty of time to spare.

As ROB continued to work on the console, something caught the robots attention. "The engine is not responding. Must require a manual shutdown in fifteen seconds."

"Shit!" I yelled, pushing myself out of the chair I was sitting in and took off out of the bridge, down the hall towards the engine room.

I knew this was useless because it took like twelve to get there and I already wasted two of them trying to leave the bridge. I was by far the fastest runner on the Star Fox team, by even I knew running proved to be futile. It didn't stop me though.

I kicked open the metal door that separated me and the engine room, but that also proved to be the most retarded thing ever. Knowing that I may have just broke my foot, I opened the door by pushing the button on the frame and experienced one of the worst feelings ever.

The number three engine was giving off so much heat that when it finally overheated beyond its maximum limit, it exploded and I was thrown from the engine room. Landing about fifteen feet away, I got back up and sealed the door and turned on the Halon system before a fire could brew.

"Mother fucking shit!" I yelled, as I collapsed to the floor, grabbing my foot with both hands.

It was another calm morning as I stood in front of my bathroom mirror, fixing my head fur the way I usually do. Put a little gel in it and it made it all spiky. A lot of my friends liked it, but one particular really enjoyed it the most. Only reason why I kept doing it.

"Jeffrey, dear? Your breakfast is almost ready." A female voice yelled from a sub floor below me. It could only be my mother.

"Be right down, mom. Just finishing getting ready."

"It's on the kitchen table."

I smiled as I went back to the mirror and looked at my face. Perfect. I looked at my black fur and it was satisfied that I did a good job. I was always tempted to dye a white stripe down the center of my head, but then I be called a skunk. I don't know. I was eight, I still had a lot of dumb ideas ahead of me so we'll see.

I ran down the stairs and plopped my butt down on the chair I usually sat at. Right between my mom and my dad. My dad was already at work, he actually arrived at work around seven so he always left early.

My mom walked up behind me and kissed my forehead and said good morning to me. She smiled as I took huge bites out of my Toaster Strudel. "Jeff, how many times do I have to tell you to take smaller bites?"

"Until I finally learn to do so?"

"Don't get smart with me."

"Sorry, mom." I sulked, as I took a much smaller bite than I used to doing. She smiled and got up from her chair with her cup of coffee and went to go watch the morning news.

When she left, I took one huge bite and smiled to myself.

"I'm leaving for school, mom."

"Hold on. I'm coming." She said, as she walked into the front hallway of my house and wrapped me in a hug. "Have a good day, sweetie."

"You too."

"Be safe."

"Always am." I say the phrase I always say to her. When I say that to her, she's able to relax because she knows that I would never disobey her.

I ran out the door and found a couple of my friends already waiting for me. An orange feline who was my friend, Bill and a Saint Bernard, who was my friend Mike.

"You guys do that math homework Ms. Donovan assigned to us?" My friend Alex questioned

"Yeah I did and did you find it easy beyond belief?" "It was very easy, wasn't it? Hard to believe that's considered third grade math. I wonder what's in store for us today?" "Who knows, Jeff, but I bet I know who is gonna be really excited to see you." "Come on, Bill. Erin is just my friend. Just 'cause she hangs around me a lot doesn't mean anything."

"Sure it does. She has a crush on you."

"She does not."

"Wanna bet on it?" "I don't have anything to bet!" "Chicken." "I am not." "Chicken"

"You guys suck."

"Alright everyone. Please take your seats and we'll get class underway." My teacher, Ms. Donovan told everyone in class. She said it awfully soft, but we knew she could have a temper if provoked and we didn't want to see it. So we followed her orders and waited for the hippopotamus to start her lecture.

She smiled before she began, "Very good class. Now did everyone do their homework last night?" "Yes, Ms. Donovan" The class yelled in almost perfect unison. "Wonderful. Now I want all of you to get in groups of four and discuss your homework. In about ten minutes, we will go over it. Questions?"

"Do we choose anyone or just our table groups?" A girl in my class, Christina, a Chihuahua asked after she rose her hand.

"I'll leave it up to you, but if you just want to do table groups. That is fine by me. So let's go to work." She finished, as she watched everyone begin to ask one another to be in their group.

When it was all said and done, I was grouped with Erin, my friend James, a golden retriever and my friend Stephen, a wolfhound.

As we discussed our homework, I couldn't help, but notice that Erin was sitting awfully close to me. I turned and looked at the squirrel, as she didn't bother look at me, but kept her eyes on my homework. She was about less than a foot away from me and I was beginning to think that it was smart of me to not have bet my friends.

"Erin? I hope you are not copying Jeff's homework."

"I'm not Ms. Donovan. I'm just comparing." She said, as she backed herself away from me.

"I certainly hope so."

"She is, Ms. Donovan. We're just comparing."

"Well, talk about it too. I want to make sure that all of you understand the homework because I'm going to have a few of you write the problems on the board."

"Yes, Ms. Donovan." The class said in unison, as we all lowered our heads and got back to work.

**(Next Class)**

"Alright, class. Today, we are going to do state capitols. We are however, going to be doing the capitols of the planet Earth. Now, as I show you this map." My other teacher, Mrs. Sanders said, an elephant, as she lowered the map, "Earth consists of seven different continents. Different than Corneria, the planet is mostly water and all the landmasses are separated by large oceans. We are going to focus today on this spot of land here. The United States of America. Flip your geography books to page twenty-seven."

The class did what we were told and soon we were staring at the country on Earth. "This once planet was habited by a race known as humans, but a close to forty years ago. A string of bad luck led them to abandon the planet. We inhabited the planet and it has become the home to more than ten billion Lylatians. All in a matter of forty years." Mrs. Sanders smiled when she heard the class were struck in awe at the large number that was formed in such a small time.

"Now. Back to capitols. As you can see, the United States have a total of fifty states. A plot of land within its border was called a state. For starters, the state known as Illinois is outlined within these borders. It was easy for them to determine the border to its west because of this river known as the Mississippi River. The largest city in Illinois is Chicago, located here. The number is hard to determine, but it is said that over three million lived in Chicago. Would you think that is considered the capitol?"

Everyone nodded and expected their answers to be right. "Wrong. The capitol is way down here, in the city of Springfield."

"Are we going to need to know why the capitols what they are?" "No, Brandon. I just need you to know memorize the capitols when we take our tests next week. Now, look for the state of California and tell me its capitol."

Every one of us began in search for the capitol. It was hard because this was the first time I was looking at Earth and so I had no idea where to look. "Sacramento."

I looked up and saw my friend Anna had found the answer. "Very good, Anna. As you look right here, this is the state of California and right here. Is the capitol, Sacramento."

**(Lunch)**

We all gathered around our designated lunch tables, as we started to eat lunch. Like always, my mom made me a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with a bag of Doritos and cookies. She also always gave me a quarter so I can buy a carton of milk.

"Why do you suppose we are already learning about Earth when I barely known enough about Corneria as is?"

"I don't know, Jeff, but I find this rather interesting."

"You find everything interesting, Bill. You were born to learn everything there is to know."

"Speaking of born. What are you doing for your birthday tomorrow?"

"My mom's side of the family is coming over to my house. She said I can invite a few friends over and so you guys are invited."

"You going to invite Erin?"

"Why do you always bring her up? She's my friend. Nothing more." "Hi, Jeff."

I quickly turned my head towards the direction of the female squirrel that stood right beside me. "You mind if I sit down with you guys?"

"No. Not at all." Alex said, pointing at the open spot next to me. I could feel my heart racing and I felt a little sweaty in a matter of seconds and I knew the two guys in front of me saw this.

"How are you, Erin?"

"I'm fine, Alex. How are you?"

"I'm good. Easy math homework, huh?"

"Very. You think it was easy, Jeff?"

I seemed to have frozen, but I did manage to squeak out a word. "Yes."

"You okay?"

"These Doritos. My mom got me the Habanero kind and it's a bit spicy."

"Why would you eat those?" "'Cause they're just so addicting." I said, as I ate another chip and just kept eating them. Erin seemed convinced, but I knew Bill and Alex were laughing at me.

"So, I hear your birthday is tomorrow." I quickly nodded in response. "Any plans?"

"Just family coming over and I get to invite a few friends."

"Am I invited?"

"Yes." I squeaked out again. Causing Bill and Alex to leave the table because they were beginning to laugh a little too hard.

"Great. I can't wait. Do I need to bring a present?"

"No. It's fine. Don't worry about it."

"Okay. You wanna play on the spider web during recess?"

"If they let us outside. Suppose to start snowing soon. At least that what my mom says."

"Well, if we do. Do you?"

"Sure. Why not?"

"Mother fucker! That's hurts!" I yelled in pain, as ROB did his best to wrap my foot in a dressing. Luckily for me, I didn't break my foot, but I did fracture a couple bones. I would have a hard time walking for a couple weeks.

"I understand you were trying to beat the countdown, but what made you think you would be able to kick down a metal door?" "Shut up, Peppy. I wasn't thinking."

"You damn right you weren't."

"Why are you so mad at me?"

"Because I didn't get footage of that. I would've loved to have sold that to Corneria's Funniest Home Videos." "Fuck you." I countered, as Peppy and Slippy began to start cracking up at my fuck up. It was a shame they couldn't even get to see it in person. Oh well. They knew they'll be other days that they'll get to see me screw up.

"There you go, Fox." ROB said, as he finished wrapping my foot. I had little motility, but I guess that's the price you pay for being stupid.

"Thanks, ROB. Get back to your station. I can handle it from here." I said, as I tried to put my combat boot back on. I had a feeling it wasn't going to fit because that wrapping made my foot fatter. I was groaning in pain as I tried to get my foot in the boot, but with success. It fit.

"Incoming message. General Pepper on line one."

"Of course on line one. We don't have anyone on hold! Patch it through." I said, trying to stand up, but I knew this would hurt too much. I grabbed a hold of a piece of titanium and I used that as a walking stick. If I didn't know any better, I think that stick was put there for a reason.

"General Pepper here. How you doing Star Fox team?" "Been better, General. What can we do for you?"

"Fox. We need you to check out the planet on the very edge of Lylat, a planet called Sauria. We received a distress call an hour ago and you are the closest ship to the planet."

"General. We barely have enough power to move, but Sauria is too far away for us. It take us a day to get there and who knows if we have enough power to get back."

"We will pay you handsomely for this."

"So what is it you want us to do?"

"Check out what is the problem with Sauria. It is known as the Dinosaur Planet and they speak a language known as Saurian. Use a translator to figure out what has happened. All we can get from them that the planet is breaking apart. When you arrive, report the appearance of the planet."

"Sure thing, General. Star Fox out." I finished, as I watched the holo-emitter shutdown and we were alone again. "Alright, ROB. Set course for Sauria. Fastest speed you can give us."

"Roger. Setting course and preparing to travel at fifty-seven percent propulsion."

Slippy. In that time, got the Arwing ready because I have a feeling only I'm gonna be able to go down there. I grab a few weapons from the armory and load them into the cargo hold. "Peppy. Don't say a word about me limping."

"Not gonna happen, son."

"I figured." I said, as I did my best to walk normally out of the bridge, but with a stick in my hands and doing my best to keep the weight off my right foot. A laughter could be heard soon afterwards. "I said don't say a word!" "I'm not saying anything. I laughing!" Peppy countered, as his laughter caused him to start crying a little.

It took a total of twelve hours to get to this planet. A trip that should've taken only two so that comes to show how bad of shape the Great Fox really is. Upon arrival and put the planet in a safe geo-synchronize orbit around the planet, we shut off the engines to prevent power from being wasted.

"Look at those tectonic cracks all across the surface. This planet looks like it really is going to break apart."

"The way those cracks look, I'd say we have two week the most, Fox. When it does, it'll cause a complete atmospheric failure and everything on that planet will die in a matter of minutes. Not hours like I'm sure you were expecting."

"Shit, Slip. Alright. The Arwing ready for departure?"

"Yep. I'll inform the General of the situation and tell him how severe things really are."

"Just inform him, but tell him everything is under control. Don't worry about a thing. I got this."

"If you say so. Come on. You got a lot to do and so little time to do it."

"Start the clock because I have a feeling that we may need to do a worldwide evacuation. When there are twelve hours left, inform Pepper that bring as many freighters as possible to get these people off."

"Got it."

With that, I hobbled out of the bridge and made a quick journey down the stairs towards the hanger bay.

It truly was empty in here now. There was only one ship left and this one had been rigged so it would keep running. I had doubts, but I knew it would get me down on the surface and back.

The engines ignited without problems and I took this as a good sign. This was going to be a easy trip down. Pushing the thrust lever forward, I felt the Arwing rise off the deck plating and engaged the main engine.

I exited the Great Fox and I took the time to look at the outer hull, or at least what was left of it. The once bright white ship was black with space debris and wear, the top left wing was still missing after our mission in Sector Z. Now I was able to stare at the destroyed engine three. It was disturbing to look at it.

I turned my head back towards the planet as I now had entered the atmosphere. With a quick adjustments, the G-Diffusers adjusted themselves so they could cause little restriction as I traveled downward.

One minute into the flight through the atmosphere and everything was still going alright. The gages were normal, everything was still in the green. I don't know why I was worried. I soon found out.

Due to the fact that the planet was breaking apart, it was putting too much stress on the atmosphere. As you flew down, if you weren't lucky, you would encounter a sheer force of atmospheric disturbance and it was like being punched in the chest with a sledge hammer.

I bounced around in my cockpit, my head colliding with the console to my right. I could feel blood seeping through my chestnut fur and down the side of my face. I cursed to myself, but that was the least of my worries.

The alarm started blaring and I took a look at the ship's status. One part of the ship was flashing red and it was the one thing I did not need having problems. The G-Diffusers.

I turned around and looked at the right diffuser and saw that it was barely connected with the ship and a large crack forming on the wing and growing bigger. Another impact would tear the ship apart and I knew that, but if I tried to dodge it. The ship was break apart, and I be a falling missile.

I looked down and saw a warning light flashing and I looked up and saw an atmospheric disturbance approaching me. I had no choice and I turned away from the electrical discharge. As predicted, the diffuser snapped off and the crack on the wing grew even bigger. It was barely connected.

"Fuck me. Shouldn't have gotten out of bed today." I said with relief, as I made it past the atmosphere and was now within the planet. Everything would get better now, but I had a problem as I glanced at the speed indicator.

I was going way too fast and with only one diffuser, I'd never be able to stop quick enough and putting so much stress on one for a long period of time could break the other off as well and I really be a falling missile.

The altimeter was now reading seventy thousand feet and dropping fast and at my current rate of descent, I'd hit the ground in about three minutes. I carefully pulled on the joystick, doing everything I can to slow my rate of descent and everything seemed to be responding like they should.

Sixty thousand and the rate was now three thousand feet per minute. I did it. With gradual increase in airbrakes, I'd be able to land with no problems. **Loud metal rip! **"God damnit." I swore out loud.

I turned my head and saw that the right wing was completely ripped off the ship and my control over the ship was decaying. With a too fast an adjustment, the ship will fly out of control and I wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

"You know what? Fuck it. Everything else in my life is going wrong right now!" I yelled at no one in particular, as I turned the joystick to the right and immediately found myself going in three-axis tailspin. "Yay me!"

The ship tumbled at a great rate of descent and I was bouncing around in my cockpit, bashing my head in every console that was near me. I didn't care. Not anymore. If I died, so be it. I tried to look at the altimeter and it now was below thirty thousand feet and falling awfully fast. I only had seconds to hit the eject button.

The g-force was too intense and I don't think I would've been able to push the button if an unexpected force shifted the weight of the ship and allowed my hand to travel the short distance.

The canopy was launched from the ship and I was thrown out of the ship with only moments to spare. The first thing I noticed was that the air was beyond cold. It felt like the entire atmosphere was made of ice or something. I felt my chute crush a part of me that I really hold dear. That was the least of my worries.

I could feel myself slow down thanks to the chute, but it was as I looked down that I realized that I had jumped just a few hundred feet above a snow-covered mountain.

The force of impact was enough to shatter my ribs and I instantly cursed and yelled in pain as I began to tumble down the steep slope. The angle of the slope had to have been close to eighty degrees so my speed increased.

I kept telling myself I wasn't going to stop unless I hit the ground or landed on a spire that was specifically designed for me to land on. Both of my thoughts were wrong though.

The slope seemed to have just disappeared and I was falling through the air once again, only to land on a flat piece of land about twenty feet below me. I fell on the ribs I had broken earlier in my tumble and now as I landed on them again. I can only assume they just shattered even more. The force of impact sent me unconscious. There was no scream.

When you are high above on a mountain, one would think that it was cold and you'd be completely retarded for being up this high. You are right. Most of us may have been lucky and have fur to help us adapt to the cold, but if your entire right side has been ripped open thanks to a few ribs. Your fur will never be able to help you.

I couldn't figure out why I felt strangely warm though. I couldn't figure out why I was strangely comfortable. Was I dead? Did I die and go to Heaven or was this Hell playing a cruel joke on me?

I could hear the cracking and popping of a burning fire that sounded awfully close to me. Maybe within five feet of me. I tried to turn, but it felt like every time I tried to move, a force would push me back onto my back. I tried to open my eyes, but that proved to be one of the hardest things ever.

I began to mumble something, but I couldn't even figure out what I was trying to say. It sounded like gibberish mixed with Pig-Latin. "Shhh. Relax." A voice filled my ears, but there was something about this voice. It didn't come from me.

This voice however was the most beautiful sounding thing ever. Almost like it was an angel talking to me. That's it. I must be dead, but why am I in pain? The pain on my right side was too unbearable to deal with, but there wasn't anything I could do.

"Just let me die." I finally found the strength to say, though it was nothing more above a whisper and I hoped it was loud enough because I wasn't about to repeat myself. Plus, with the sound of what sounded like a blizzard, I knew it was pointless.

"You're not going to die and I certainly won't let you either, but if you talk again. I just may."

I never took threats very kindly and I still wasn't going to take this one without making sure that the threat would never come again. I assessed the situation and discreetly found that my blaster was still attached to my leg.

I began to take in deep breaths, trying to find the energy to try and do what I was about to do without hesitation. I waited a good ten seconds, my breaths getting deeper and deeper as each of those seconds passed.

Finally after the tenth second, with extreme great haste; even with shattered ribs, I pulled out of blaster with one hand and grabbed a hold of the throat of the person above me and threw her to the ground. I held her down with my hand and pressed the barrel of the blaster to her temple.

That was when I saw her, a gorgeous blue vixen that looked like she was about to have a heart attack from being so scared. I wasn't even aware of the fact that I was baring my fangs in such a demonic manner.

"Who the fuck are you?" I yelled in her face, feeling strength surge through my arm and crushed her throat a little bit more. It was still tight enough that it was preventing her from talking. Breathing for that matter. "Answer!"

She couldn't and tried to gasp for breath, but my clinched hand was not allowing such a thing. It took me a few seconds later to realize that the strength in my hand was not allowing her to talk. I loosened my hand and she immediately took in a deep breath of cold air.

"Now answer!"

"Krystal." She said, almost in a shrill squeak, tears beginning to fall from her eyes.

"Where am I?" "My cave on Ice Mountain."

"What planet?" "Dinosaur Planet!"

I began to think, Dinosaur Planet? Could that be Sauria? It was the only planet in the system that was just dinosaurs and no animals like myself. It must be. Wait, yes! Pepper said to me that Sauria was also known as Dinosaur Planet.

"Where's my ship?"

"About a quarter mile down the mountain. It was destroyed and the wreckage is what remains."

"You will take me there now."

"You are in no condition to be going out in this weather." "You are in no position to be giving me orders!"

"Fox! Be rational about this. You go outside with shattered ribs and with the bleeding you have right now. You won't make it five minutes." I listened to what she had to say, but something that was caused me to freeze. She knew my name, but how? I don't have any form on identification and I never carry it when I'm on a mission like this. This makes no sense. "I'm a telepath. I can read your thoughts and sense your feelings. Everyone on my home planet can." "What are your plans with me then?" I almost yelled at her again, pulling back the hammer of the blaster, getting it ready to fire.

"To nurse you back to health if you let me!" She said, more tears falling from her eyes. I could see it in her, through her cerulean eyes.

"You speak the truth. Why would you want to help a stranger like myself?"

"Because I don't want an extremely handsome vulpine like yourself to die. Such a wonderful gift shouldn't be wasted."

I began to blush from the compliment and I had to admit. As I stared at the vixen in front of me, I couldn't help, but take in her beauty. I lost my strength. I fell and landed on my back again and there I laid I was a moment ago. The blood loss was too much for me to handle now. "Do what you must to me. Just please. Makes the pain go away, Krystal."

She slowly got up and stared at the right side of my chest and how blood was flowing from the wounds caused by my ribs. She had an idea and planned to get to work quickly. "I will, Fox." She concluded, as she leaned forward and kissed my lips before disappearing from my sight.

I just laid there, a smile on my face before my eyes slid closed. Maybe this mission wouldn't be so bad after all.

I waited impatiently for everyone to show up for my party. Today was the day I would be turning eight and I was very excited. I always loved seeing my relatives and with the addition to a few friends. I had a feeling this was going to be a fun party.

My dad sat next to me, reading the newspaper and had a glass of gin right next to him. "You seem awfully excited, JT."

"I am, dad. I turn eight today and I just like having birthdays."

"You won't when you're older, son. Soon, you'll start to regret having birthdays so enjoy them while you're still young."

"Way to put a dampener on my day, pop."

"Just telling you a fact of life, pup."

I turned to look out the window again and saw that the snow had picked up a little, but I know it wouldn't prevent my relatives from coming. We don't get to see each other much so when it came time to finally get together. They'd do their best to make sure they make it.

The first car to show up was a Volvo SUV and I could only assume it belonged to my Aunt Janet and Uncle Chris. Along with them were my cousin Mitchell. Behind the Volvo was a Ford Fusion and I knew that to be my Uncle Bill and Aunt Ellen, with my cousin Kyle.

They all walked up to the door and I greeted everyone and hugs and kisses, while they said happy birthday to me and every greeting to be said on these kinds of occasions.

I soon noticed a couple of other cars, but all they did was drop off their child and drove away. Erin was the first I noticed and she seemed awfully cute for this occasion. Alex and Bill were the next two I noticed and they seemed have just dressed causally for this event.

"Hey guys, good to see all of you. Come on in."

"Hey, Jeff. Happy birthday."

"Yeah yeah. Happy birthday."

"Thanks guys. Hey Erin."

"Hey Jeff. Happy birthday." She said, extending her hands with a gift in them.

"I said you didn't need to get me anything."

"I know, but I still found it to be a nice thing to do."

"Well, thanks. I appreciate it. Come on in, everyone." I said, as I grabbed everyone's coats and hung them in the hallway closet. "Come on. Let's go play a game. Kyle? Mitchell? You coming?" "What game you guys going to play?"

"I got my Game Cube set up downstairs. Let's play a little Super Smash Brothers."

"I'm going to rip you apart with Fox." Kyle said, sounding very eager to start playing.

"Well, you're going down because I am the man with Link." I countered with confidence, as I led the way to my family room down the stairs. A moderate size television was waiting for us, already with my Game Cube hooked up and ready to play. "Alright, everyone. Let's play." I said, as I turned on the game console.

After spending about at least an hour playing videogames, we went outside to start having fun in the snow. Some wanted to have a snowball fight, while others wanted to make igloos.

To me, it didn't matter what we did because right now. I was having the best birthday ever. Having friends and family over to help celebrate the day, it just made me extremely happy.

"Incoming!" My cousin Kyle yelled, as I threw a snowball in my direction. I ducked out of the way and began to form a snowball within my hands. I chucked it hard and missed quite a bit when I tried to aim for my cousin.

Soon after I threw the ball of snow, sides began to form and soon a full-brawl battle commenced. I hid in my poorly made igloo, Erin seemed to have found a way inside with me and we hid, while snowballs pelted the surface.

"How did you get in here? I thought I only made enough room for me."

"I'm small. I don't take up much room and I just followed you. I don't want to get hit by a snowball."

"Hello!" Mitchell yelled, as he chucked a snowball into my igloo. Hitting Erin on the head.

"Hey! You'll regret that!" She yelled, as she exited the igloo and packed a snowball together and threw it at my cousin, surprisingly hitting him in the back of the head and knocking him to the ground.

I just stared at her and was shocked. "You should play baseball. That was a great throw." I complimented her, as I exited my fort and joined in on the fight now.

"Thank you." She said, as she wrapped her arms around me for a big hug. I just stared at her confused, but hugged her nevertheless. She let go and went back to the war.

"Alright, kids. Time for you to come in and grab a bite to eat." My aunt yelled, getting a cheery yell from all of us. She smiled as she backed away from the door and watched all of us entered the house with great haste.

I entered the kitchen after ditching my outside clothes and saw a large plate of hamburgers, just waiting to be eating. I was really excited as I loaded two on there instantly, along with a large amount of french fries. Something caught my attention though as I looked at the food. This is the kind of food you eat from McDonald's.

"Jeff. You better leave enough for everyone else. Just because this is your birthday, doesn't mean that you can eat everything."

"Yes, mom." I said, as I took a seat in the living room and began to eat. A smile on my face after taking the bite. "Mom?"

"Yes, sweetie?" "Thank you for a good birthday." I said, as I got out of my chair and gave my mom a hug and a kiss.

"Oh. Thank you, sweetie." She returned the hug and kiss, a tear forming in her eye from having such a wonderful son.

I had woken up about two hours later and I could already tell that a good amount of pain was gone, but I could still feel a bit of bleeding. Or so I thought. It was just warm water being collected with all the blood. The bleeding had stopped and now all Krystal was doing was cleaning the wound.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been in a crash." I said to her, as I tried to sit up, but her hand kept me in place.

"Your ribs are still very tender right now. I managed to heal them with my staff, but you need to keep still for about another fifteen minutes to make sure that everything was set and healed properly. You do something too fast or too violent, you can break them again."

I groaned with extreme dislike, but I didn't need to be broken again. Though, like always. I don't take kindly to orders. I got up and moved closer to the fire to warm up. It was still awfully cold in this cave and I needed to warm up.

"You got anything to eat?"

"All I got are chunks of meat from Sharpclaws."

"What the fuck are Sharpclaws?"

"A dinosaur species with the intent of taking over this planet. That is why you see the planet the way it is now."

"How the fuck can they do that?"

"You say this word 'fuck' a lot. What does it mean?"

"Consider it like a sentence enhancer. Makes the sentence more interesting to listen to."

"Okay then. Anyway, they stole these things called Krazoa Spirits and these types of stones that keep the planet in order. Without them, the planet becomes unstable and will eventually break apart. These Sharpclaws are under the command of one, General Scales. Calling himself the Dictator of Dinosaur Planet. He thinks that if he has all the spirits and these stones, he will have the power and can never be stopped. He doesn't know the condition of the planet and I believe he wouldn't listen either. He's very power-hungry."

"And how did you manage to come up with all of this?"

"The minds of the Sharpclaws I've killed. The mind tells a lot when a person is dying. Now, are you willing to eat one? I like to think they taste a lot like venison. Only with a bit more kick. Quite tasty."

"I take it that's the fox instinct in you saying that, right?"

"Probably. I like to eat fruits and berries and things like that, but we are on a mountain at an altitude of about six in a half thousand meters. None of those things exist up here."

"What the fuck are Sharpclaws doing up this high? Something must be up here that they are looking for."

"You mean this?" She said, as she pulled out a decent size stone from a bag that was next to the cave wall. She handed it over to me as I gazed at it. "The natives here call these artifacts Spellstones. That is what they were after. My job was to return this stone back to where it lies, but I found you first."

"Well, I appreciate you stopping to save my life. You'll need to take me to my ship. There's a chest inside the cargo hold that I need."

"What's in it?"

"My inventory of weapons. I think they are going to be rather useful on this mission."

"Will they be more effective than what the Sharpclaws have?"

"What do they use?"

"Spears."

"Much more effective. They won't be able to get near us with the weapons I have."

"Well, I strongly recommend you stay here until you are healed. I say tomorrow morning."

"Will that blizzard clear up by then?" "I hope. I was lucky to find this cave. I was even luckier to find you. You crashed about eighty feet below my cave. I turned just in time to see you fall past."

"I fell eighty feet?"

"I think the number is higher. How you are still alive? I don't know, but someone must really like you."

"I think I may know who." I said, as I looked towards the sky and smiled. Krystal just looked at me and turned towards the cave entrance. Even as a telepath, she never expected a sudden kiss on her cheek. "Thank you for helping me."

She smiled and blushed quite a bit. This was actually the first I took in what she wore. All she had on was a bra and a loin cloth. "Aren't you cold?"

"Why you say that?"

"Because of what you are wearing and this kind of weather."

"It's all I have. This is what my people wore on my planet."

"Will I ever get to see this planet of yours?"

Her facial expression changed dramatically, "I think we better get some sleep. Hopefully the storm will clear by then." I took the hint and decided not to pursue the subject, but something did catch my attention. "So….where is this Sharpclaw meat you promised me? I'm starving."

"Right. One second." She said, as she dug into a pile of snow and pulled out what appeared to be the leg. "The snow keeps it fresh. In about fifteen minutes, you can eat. I'm going to bed. The blanket is big enough for two people. You can share it with me when you are ready for bed."

"You don't mind? You just met me."

"I think that if I had already kissed you. I'm comfortable with you."

"If you insist. I'll be along in a bit." She nodded as she lifted her blanket and covered herself under its warmth. "By the way, you ever been to England on Earth?"

"What is England?"

"I'll take that as a no. Night."

"Goodnight." She said very sweetly. I smiled at her as she began to close her eyes. She truly was the definition of beauty. Amazing, of all creatures on this planet, I came across this vixen. That blue fur though. It was rather strange. Just where did she come from? I wonder if she'll ever tell me?

I sighed and looked at the piece of meat in front of me, seeming to be burning rather nicely. Just by the look of it, it held a kick to it. I may be used to eating normal food, but in times like these. You got to 'trust your instincts' and my fox-like instincts were telling me to eat this meat.

By the time the meat was fully cooked, the sun had just about set and I could already tell that the blizzard outside was beginning to die down. The darkening sky began to reveal its nighttime lights and it was a marvelous sight.

From what I could see, the sky was just filled with stars and because it was a bit further away from Solar, but pretty close to the star Krazoa. It changed the entire perplexity of the sky. The sky itself was almost a dark blue, but with streaks of gold racing across the sky. The gold must be the rays coming from Krazoa. 'Marvelous' was the word that came to mind.

I quickly turned down and saw that my meat was burning a bit as a small chunk of meat caught fire, but I quickly managed to put it out before it was ruined. I lifted the meat and set it down on a plate that Krystal seemed to have had.

I stared at the foot long piece of meat and saw that the once green, scaly skin was now cooked to a dark red. Without the use of silverware, I sunk my teeth and ripped off a piece of meat and immediately agreed that it tasted like venison. "Delicious."

I continued to eat that piece of meat until every bit of it was in my stomach. Took me about fifteen minutes to tear every bit off, but once I was done. I couldn't have been more satisfied. A sigh exited my mouth, as I held a big grin with my muzzle.

I grabbed a few pieces of firewood and dropped them into the fire and watched the wood catch fire, before I turned my gaze to Krystal. She was sound asleep now, but the look on her face told a story. She had the look of one who was traumatized. She was in a lot of emotional pain, but from what? What could've happened to her that she was suffering this badly?

I felt bad for her. Here's a vixen that shown nothing, but kindness towards me except for one brief moment and I bet she didn't really mean it, but what do I do? I slam her head into the ground and hold my blaster to her head, threatening to blow her brains out.

As I got to know her, I could finally determine that there probably isn't a nicer animal in Lylat above this vixen sleeping next to me.

Satisfied that the fire would burn for hours, I pulled myself underneath the covers with a bit of difficulty. Thanks to my ribs. I stared at her face, still unchanged and I don't know if I be able to sleep if she continued to be like this.

I grabbed hold of her hand and kissed it softly and she immediately calmed. Her suffering seemed to have ended right then and there. The next thing I did may get me killed in the morning, but at least she wouldn't suffer from the night before. I pulled ourselves closer to each other and wrapped an arm around her waist. A smile grew on her face and I saw no more suffering. In its place, was tranquility. "You're safe now, Krystal."

Krystal was the first to wake up the next morning and found herself unusually comfy. She then noticed something that wasn't a part of her. A chest fur colored arm was wrapped around her waist. She knew that color fur somewhere. It was from the fox she met yesterday.

She carefully turned around and saw that I had fallen asleep with her in my arms. She began to remember the dreams she had last night. She wondered why they all of a sudden it had turned wonderful.

_She gazed upon the destruction of her home planet and couldn't help, but feel sorrow for those she had lost. She cried, tears falling from her eyes as she gazed upon the planet that no longer existed. _

_A voice soon filled her mind, "You will be next. I must have every last one of you to survive. Live while you can because you can't hide forever."_

_The blue vixen cried in fear as the face revealed itself, but only as a silhouette. A deep bellowing filling the atmosphere around her and she couldn't escape from it. It followed her wherever she went and that laughter wasn't too far behind. She couldn't escape._

"_Quit running, you foolish fox. Your time will come no matter what you do."_

"_Stay the fuck away from her! You will never lay a hand on her! Not while I am around!" A new voice filled the atmosphere, catching Krystal's attention._

_She turned to watch the silhouette still facing her, but another creature jumped into the air and impaled what to be her staff, right through the top of his head. A loud cry of agony filled her ears and soon disappeared in a matter of seconds. All that remained…..was Fox?_

_I began to walk towards her, the staff still in my hands as a bright began to shine behind. Revealing my face. _

_Krystal was still in a state of shock and looked like she had seen a ghost. It was a soft kiss on her hand that brought her traumatizing pain to an end. She looked up at me, as I held open my arms as the blue vixen ran towards me. Embracing me in a hug as she shed tears of happiness and relief. "You're safe now, Krystal."_

Krystal smiled at the dream and then turned to smile at the fox that laid so closely behind her. "I feel safe when I'm with you."

Her words caused me to stir and slowly wake up. I didn't feel any regrets of waking up, as I was feeling rather recharged. I woke and realized that the pain was gone. It was all thanks to this vixen who was looking right at me.

"Good morning."

"Good morning to you. You seem like you are much better."

"It's all thanks to you. I can't feel any pain at all. Thank you so much." I said, as I pressed my lips against hers, which she found a bit of a shock, but she still returned the kiss.

I pulled away and looked at her beautiful face, before I looked up and saw the bright, morning sky. "We better get going soon. I'll follow you to my ship and then we will find where that stone of yours goes."

"Sounds good to me. Probably best we grab a quick bite. I can cook the meat quickly."

"I always carry a small supplies of food in that chest. We can eat then. Let's get ready and move out."

"Okay. Sounds good to me." Krystal said, as she pushed the blanket off of her and began to fold it neatly into her bag.

I lifted my shirt and found that there was no scar or anything. Not even a disturbance in my fur. It was like I had nothing wrong with me in the first place. I don't know who this vixen was, but she was amazing.

I checked the condition of my blaster and primed it in case we were ambushed. I helped Krystal to her feet and we made our way out of the cave and into the morning air.

The view was spectacular. Amazing we were able to breath rather easily at this altitude. Didn't seem possible, but maybe the atmosphere was so enriched with oxygen, it allowed us to breath easier.

"Down there. About a quarter mile to our right. That's where I found your ship."

I squinted and tried to find anything that could've resembled it. All I saw was a black dot amongst nothing, but white. "That's it. Has to be. Come on let's go."

We began to head down the steep mountain side and told ourselves that we need to be awfully careful. One slip and we be experiencing what I experienced yesterday. No way I wanted to go through that pain again. Not ever.

"Star Fox?"

"That's what we called my team. We are called mercenaries. A group of people being paid to do dirty work that no one else can do."

"We had something like that. We called them, Seekers. They would be able to seek anything a normal hunter wouldn't. I was considered a seeker. One of the top seekers in my village."

"That's very impressive. Can't wait to see you in action." I said, as I began to break into the cargo bay door, trying my best to pry it away from the hull. Took several attempts, but I finally managed to do so. Inside, with many burn marks and dents was the chest I was looking for.

"That's it?"

"That's it. One sec." I said, as I pressed a series of numbers and the locking mechanism turned off. I lifted the chest and found several weapons.

"What is all of this?"

"Couple machineguns. A Gatling Gun. A H. Launcher. Several mines and a sniper rifle." Krystal just looked at me with a confused look. I smiled to myself, "these are the weapons I said that will keep us alive. Sharpclaws don't stand a chance. This thing right here is the trigger. Squeeze, don't pull. Aim using these indicators here. Line up your good eye with the indicator and aim straight down the aim barrel. You fire from the hip, you'll likely be less accurate and your shots will be all over the place. Only exception is the Gatling Gun because there is no other way of holding it. Plus it fires so fast, you don't have to worry. Each of these cells are full. When you need to reload, push this button here and toss it aside and put in a new one. It arms automatically. Got it?" Fox asked, as he began to laugh from looking at Krystal's bewildered face.

"I think so. Can I just use my staff? It'll be much easier for me."

"I suppose, but you'll learn as you go along. In the mean time, let's go hunting." And with that, we began to make our way back up the mountain in our search of where this stone lies.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there everyone. I'm back and ready to give you chapter 2. I will say that I am sorry that this took a little too long to publish. Didn't really have computer ask for a few weeks and i have been experiencing some bad leg pains and i wasn't able to concentrate so I apologize for the wait. I hope you enjoy it. This took a bit of effort to make it for the long wait. Let me know if there was anything I could do to improve, but I want positive criticism. If you have anything like 'you suck' or ' you dont know how to write' then i want you to never read my work again. Anyway, like always. I do not own Star Fox or any of its characters except my own. I hope you enjoy my chapter.**

"Slippy? Have you been able to get a hold of him?" "Sorry, Peppy. I'm not getting a response from him. Maybe there's interference on the surface."

"Or maybe it's our communications relay. Do a quick diagnosis, Slippy. Make sure that it's not us."

"Alright. Give me a moment. This bitch is always the hardest to get too." Slippy said, as he walked to the terminals on the other side of the bridge.

Peppy watched as the toad pulled open a panel and crawled his way inside. With a few swears and a couple 'fucks', the only noise that was able to be heard was metallic sounds.

It was like that for a few minutes, Peppy continued to try and reach me, but only kept getting static. This wasn't good. _'What if something bad happened to him?' _Peppy thought, as he held his chin with his hand.

"Communications are working, Peppy. So it's not us. Something is wrong on Fox's end."

"That's what I was afraid of. Keep doing what you can to get through to him. We may be in big trouble if Fox is hurt."

"What could happen?"

"I've been doing some scans of the atmosphere and look at these readings." Peppy said, pointing at the screen when Slippy finally made it out of the terminal and walked over to the hare. "There's a lot of disturbances going on. What if one struck the Arwing?" "ROB? Start doing a scan on the surface. See if you are able to pick up the Arwing at all." "Affirmative." The robot said with his emotionless voice, already beginning to type away on his console.

"I'll see if I can boost the signal. Maybe there is something going on that is preventing us from getting through to him."

"I'll make contact with Pepper. Tell him the situation is under control. He is expecting to hear from us and I am sure if we don't talk to him soon. He'll start to get suspicious and that's the last thing we need right now."

"Alright, Peppy. I am gonna need an extra power source. I am gonna need the power from the outlet over where my stereo is and a soldering kit. That should help us a bit."

"Alright. Hang on." The hare said, as he walked over to the stereo and unplugged the power. He pulled on the extension cord and brought it all the way to Slippy. Luckily for them, the cord was fifty feet long and the distance only need to go about thirty-five feet. Next, he picked up the soldering kit and handed it to Slippy. He immediately got to work.

"Go ahead and call Pepper. This may take me a few minutes to make sure everything is secure."

"Got it." The hare said, as he walked over to the holographic communicator. He punched in a few numbers and Pepper's face came up a moment later.

"_General Pepper here. What can I do for you, Peppy?"_

"General. We have arrived and Fox is already down on the surface. Everything is under control. Fox is fully confident that he'll be able to take care of this before the end of the deadline."

"_That is good news, Star Fox. I am prepared to have several ships on standby if things don't go according to plan and an evacuation is required."_

"That will not be necessary, general, but we will keep you informed."

"_Copy that, Star Fox. Pepper Out."_

The image of Pepper disappeared and Peppy turned around to see if Slippy was okay. "Alright, Peppy. I think this will suffice. Go ahead and try reaching Fox."

"Copy that." Peppy said, as he walked over to his console and opened a channel to Fox. "Fox? This is Peppy. Please respond." **Static. **"This is Peppy, Fox. Please respond." **Static** "Something is wrong, Slippy. It has to be on Fox's end."

"Shit. This is not good."

With the help from Krystal, we managed to get my chest back up to the cave. The snow was picking back up again and it made the journey a little longer than it should. We got the fire going again and Krystal began to cook some meat while I checked out the weapons.

Krystal watched curiously while I picked up a machinegun and messed with it a bit. Making sure everything was in tip top shape. Didn't want to fire a gun and not have it fire. Things could go south fast if that happened.

The blue vixen looked in the chest and found something that grabbed her attention. It was a chrome-shelled box. She picked it up and gazed out the outside before she flipped the box open. Inside, revealed a weapon.

"I like this." The vixen said, gaining my attention.

"That would also be mine. I suggest you don't fire that."

"Why you say that?" "That would be a bounty hunting revolver. The weapon fires one hell of a punch. I've broken my hand using it. So, I keep in that box for safe keeping."

That response made Krystal carefully close the box, lock it up and carefully set it down. I just laughed at her as I stored the box in a duffel bag. "I do plan to add more punch to it. I don't know why, but I feel that weapon can be even stronger."

"Why don't you use something more civilize like a staff or a beam sword?"

"Well, I don't own any beam swords or staffs, but with today's modern living. You bring a knife to a gunfight and you are certain to die. As I quote an interesting human back on Earth, 'You can get further with a kind word and a gun than you can with just a kind word.' You go to Lylat, especially Titania and Fichina, everyone carries a gun."

"I don't think I want to visit your home."

"Corneria is much different. Much safer there than anywhere else. I think you'll like it there, but I will suggest one thing."

"What is that?"

"You walk around looking like you are and you are bound to get raped."

"How do people wear on your planet?" "Like I do. You cover yourselves up. I'll tell you this, that outfit is perfect for the bedroom."

"How so?"

"Oh boy. I got a lot to teach you." Fox finished the conversation, only getting a confused look from the cerulean vixen. "So when are you going to tell me about your home?"

"Well….what would you like to know?" "You speak of using staffs and you wear clothes like that, your civilization sounds primitive. Meaning you lack the technology."

"Well, to you it may seem like that, but you shouldn't underestimate me. We hold technology that only scientists can dream of."

"Example."

"This staff for example. May seem ordinary, but within holds a number of crystals. These crystals release a type of power that is only known to my people. It allows you to shoot fire, transform your appearance, shake the ground. Etcetera…"

"Hmm. I'll be impressed when I see you in action because the only thing I can see you doing is sticking this pointed end right here and impaling it through a Sharp Claw."

"If it comes to that, yes. I will." She said with a giggle, earning a smile from Fox.

"I still suggest you carry one of my weapons. Here take this Blaster Rifle. Easy to use. Press the trigger to fire. Hold the trigger longer and you will charge the shot to make it even more powerful. Lightweight and can be fire at the hip and still have excellent accuracy."

"I don't know."

"As a precaution. For all we know, we could come across an ambush of over a hundred Sharp Claws. I don't think your staff can handle that. I have faith in you, but you won't last forever. Like everything else, things are bound to run empty."

Krystal just eyed her staff then moved her gaze over to the rifle that was being held by Fox. She just wasn't sure about a weapon that seemed awfully cruel. With reluctance, she grabbed the weapon out of Fox's hand and put it in her bag.

"Good. Now, let's head out. We stayed here long enough."

"What about the meat? You want to eat something first, don't you?"

"Oh shit. I completely forgot. Yeah. We better grab a quick bite. We need as much energy as possible because I have a feeling this is going to be a long day." Fox said, as he finished packing all the weapons into his bag and took a seat next to Krystal while she turned the meat.

"So? You never answered my question. What was your home like?" Fox asked, as he watched the meat begin to cook.

"You really want to know, don't you?"

"If we are to try and get to know each other. I think it is best that we start talking about our history."

"Well. I guess, but…."

"What are you hiding?"

"This is hard for me to talk about. This subject is very important to me."

"Well, I got something that's important to me, but I am willing to share it with you."

"I do not think it is that bad."

"My parents were killed." That answer made Krystal freeze. "Both were killed by the same guy. An ape named Andross. I am the last to carry my family name."

"You are I are a lot alike."

"Explain."

"My family was killed too." Grabbing Fox's attention immediately, he bestowed a look that showed expressed no emotion, but he was shocked. "Actually, it's much worse than that."

"How can that be worse than losing your parents? Nothing is worse than losing people you love."

"My entire planet has been destroyed."

Fox just lowered his gaze and stared at the cave floor. He felt now would be just the perfect time to not say anything else. He felt absolutely terrible now. "I'm sorry." He said, choosing those words to be his last for now.

"I am believed to be the only survivor. It's possible that there could be more out there, but I believe I am the only one left."

"You are taking this pretty well. How long ago?"

"No more than a week. The images are still fresh in my mind."

"How did it happen?"

"From my point of view, it looked like the bright star grew large and engulfed my planet. It seemed to have just stopped there though. It didn't expand any further, but I guess I am lucky it didn't because if it did. I wouldn't be here."

"If you weren't here, I be dead. You said a bright star. Which one?"

"Umm. The same star used to light up this planet."

"Solar?"

"No. That's almost like a speck from my home. It was nearer."

"Krazoa?" "I believe so. Why?"

"Because the top astronomers on Corneria always look out into the night sky and gaze at the stars. I know those kinds of people and they always tell me what is out there. Beyond our traveling limits. Krazoa is still relatively close to us so I would know if something was wrong. You said about a week, okay? There was nothing wrong with Krazoa and trust me. We would know if it had gone Supernova."

"Supernova?" "It's a term used when a star is dying. Before it collapses, it sucks up all of its energy and grows large until finally it explodes, but here's another problem. The explosion doesn't last very long. I bet it never did explode, did it?" "No. It just grew large and it returned to normal."

"The star would've been gone if it died right there, but it returned to normal once the your planet was engulfed. No, it was just a coincidence. Krazoa didn't destroy your planet."

"Then what did?" "I do not know. I don't even know what your planet's name was."

"Cerinia."

Fox only shook his head, "Corneria has no record of Cerinia. For all we know, it could just be Earth to us."

"Earth?" "Another planet colonized by my people. Over on the other side of the galaxy."

"Over side? How far is that?" "Several thousand light-years."

"And you are able to travel that far?" "Only through one piece of technology called the Hype-Worm?" "What?" "Hyperspace-Wormhole."

"Excuse me?" "The term wormhole is used by astronomers. Think of it as a gateway. A road that will take you to a whole new world. Though, some are unstable and you could end up in a whole new location." "Then how is this 'Hype-Worm different?"

"Created by one of the smartest brains in Lylat. He found a way to crate a wormhole, but gave it more spice. The spice being Hyperspace technology, which is much faster. He managed to create a link between Earth and Lylat with this road. In a normal wormhole, the time it would take you to get you to Earth from Corneria would take days. The Hype-Worm can do it in a matter of hours. Pending on how much the propulsion system on a ship is."

"Why does all this technology mean so much to you?"

"It is how our civilization has survived. We started off like you, staffs, swords. We then discovered gunpowder, and finally. A few centuries later, we finally discovered laser technology and space travel. We take it for granted, but it's just how we live."

"I have a feeling I am going to be overwhelmed when I see your home."

"I'll be there for you when that happens. Don't worry."

"Thank you." She smiled at the tan vulpine before her gaze was attracted by the chunk of meat. "I hope you are hungry."

"I'm fucking starving. This looks great."

"I was also an excellent food preparer back at my village." She said as her hands wrapped themselves around the meat of what looked to be a thigh and lifted it out of the fire.

"I always found thigh meat to be quite tasty. Very moist."

"I think you will be impressed." She said as she tore a piece of the meat off and fed it to Fox. As she expected, the vulpine fell in love with the taste.

"Holy shit. What the fuck did you do to it? That's unbelievable!"

"I added a couple spices."

"I would've liked these spices last night. Shit, this is good." He said with amazement, as he tore a piece off and fed it to Krystal.

"I usually cook better than this."

"If this isn't your best then I am afraid of eating something when you try your best."

"Why are you afraid?"

"Because if I eat something with an extreme liking, I tell myself I've died and gone to Heaven."

"Well, I'll assure you haven't died when the time comes. Dig in."

"With pleasure."

"I still can't get a hold of Fox, Peppy. I've done everything I can to boost the power, but I'm getting nothing. Something bad must've happened to him. He never ignores us for this long."

"This is bad and we have no way of getting down there. Not even the Great Fox will be able to handle that much atmospheric disturbance. The only thing he has on him is his communicator…."

"He does?"

"What?" "I saw him load his communicator as well as his cell phone."

"Why are you telling me this now?" "It never occurred to me until now."

"You idiot. Let's try his phone. Try and boost the signal to the antenna satellite. Maybe that's be sufficient enough to call him."

"One second." Slippy said, as he began to transfer power from the communication relays to the antenna. It only took about fifteen seconds, "Alright. Go for it."

Peppy pulled out his phone and began to call Fox's number, which he kept under the speed dial. He was number three. Behind his voicemail and Lucy. "It's ringing. Seems to be going through. I got a strong signal, but it's rapidly changing. I hope I can get him long enough. FOX!"

"Oh my God, Peppy. Hello to you too."

"_Where the fuck have you been? We have been trying to reach you for over a day! We thought something bad happened to you! We already talked to Pepper and told him everything was under control, but that was a lie! Why haven't you picked up your communicator?"_

"Chill out, old man! My communicator was destroyed after I crashed landed!"

"_Crash landed?"_

"Chill! Yes, crash landed. My Arwing was destroyed after being hit with some atmospheric disturbance and I had to ditch. Though I ditched too late and I crashed landed on a mountain. I could've died so don't give me this 'why haven't you called' bullshit!"

"_Then how are you still alive?"_

"Krystal!"

"_Who is Krystal?"_

"A vixen!"

"…_.Really?"_

There was a long pause, "Oh my God! Is that all you worry about?"

"_Fox. You are what, twenty-six? I'm just making sure."_

"Making sure what?"

"_Cause I'm concerned."_

"Concerned about what?" "_These are trying times for you."_

"PEPPY! SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY! MY GOD! WHAT DO YOU ALWAYS DO THIS TO ME?"

"_Because I'm concerned."_

"So help me God, kill me now. I'm leaving! The situation is still under control. Though I may just let the planet blow up now after this. Sicko!" I yelled as I violently closed my cell phone shut and threatened to break it in half. Krystal could only watch the scene as I was very annoyed and pissed.

I slowly looked up at her and carefully put my phone away. "Peppy looks forward to meeting you."

"I can tell." She said while giggling uncontrollably. I could only just look at her with a look that told her I was embarrassed. It only made her laugh more.

"Stop already. Come on. Somewhere in this mountain holds the resting place for that stone. Are you ready to go or not?"

"Fine. If you want to be Mr. Serious. We can go." She imitated me with a stern look on her face. I just gazed at her with a look with no emotion.

"Let's go." I said, collecting a machinegun in my hands and walking out of the cave and into the cold air. "Now, when you found those Sharp Claws, which way were they coming from?"

"Well, about three miles to our west. I found the group walking down the mountain at a pretty fast pace. The location has to be higher than us. I don't know how far."

"Alright. Let's start heading in that direction and see what we got. Be careful. This could be a treacherous walk."

It had been six months since my birthday party and now as the warm weather swept across the Midwest, I could only tell summer was coming and I was very excited for it.

One week after my school year would end, my parents were taking me to Myrtle Beach, South Carolina and would enjoy just a week of playing on the beach. I was very excited and I couldn't wait. Right now, the only thing that was preventing me from having fun was listening to my teach talk about some author by the name of Edgar Allen Poe. I found him to be not very exciting.

The bell soon rang and that was the sign of lunch. Nothing got me more excited than eating lunch. Especially when the very few days of the month when my mom would let me buy lunch. Today just happened to be Chicken Fillets. I always loved those.

I took a seat with my friends after I had a tray full of food and we all started to talk about what we would be doing this summer. I told them about my trip to the beach and they grew jealous.

"I plan to visit the pool a lot this summer. The new additions to the water park should be make it a lot more fun. They just added a lazy river slide and it looks so much fun. I can't wait."

"That sounds fun, Mike, but I look forward to playing a whole bunch of sports. Baseball, football, soccer. My brother is suppose to take me miniature golfing as well. He's one of the best on his golfing team at school. Suppose to be a great putter."

"I look forward to going to Myrtle Beach. I have never been there and my parents promise me I'll be able to go go-karting."

"No matter what we do, this is going to be a great summer. I bet Erin will miss you a lot."

"Oh come on. Why is it that it always comes down to Erin? Can't you let it go for once? You are really annoying me here, Mike."

"And here I thought it was impossible to make you annoyed. You have always been level-headed."

"Shut up. You guys are dumb." I said, as I got up from my seat and walked towards the furthest garbage can. I was in no hurry to return to my friends.

The longest road trip I have ever been on, but I never so much fun looking at the scenery. Probably the best part of the journey was traveling over the mountains. The roads at such an altitude was a word beyond my vocabulary. I had to get help from my mother and she gave me the perfect word. _Majestic._

As we the trip came close to its destination, we found ourselves traveling along the beach and I don't think I have ever seen water so blue. Not even Lake Michigan was this blue. The world had so much to offer and I have only seen like maybe one percent of it. I could only imagine what else was in store for me.

I must've fallen asleep at one point because I found myself surrounded by buildings that ended being the town's resorts and hotels. It was a pretty cool place to be at right now.

Some of the building were so tall, they were basically considered skyscrapers. The rest were maybe three to four stories tall. May not be very tall, but the complexes themselves were huge. I don't think there could be a place I'd rather be than right here.

"Here we are, son. This is our home away from home."

"Is this a hotel, dad?"

"More along the lines of condo."

"How big are they?"

"I don't know. This is our first time as well being here." My mom said, as she reached for her sunhat that was on the seat next me.

"Can we head for the beach?"

"Hold your horses, partner. We have to check in and unpack first. You want to see what your room will be like, don't you?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. Now where can we park?"

"How about there?" I said, pointing in the direction of an empty parking space. Right in between a blue sedan and a red pickup.

"Perfect. Spot A."

"Where's our room?" "I believe it is that one right there, but I have to double check."

"If it is, more like spot D."

"No. Wherever we park is spot A."

"If you say so."

"I am going to go get the keys. Son, I want you to help your mother unpack the van."

"Sure thing, pop." "That's a good, pup. I'll be right back." My dad said, as he exited our van and made his way to the front office. During that time, I helped my mother get all our stuff out of the vehicle. Which wasn't really too bad. All we had was a couple duffle bags and my mother's suitcase, which had wheels.

"The sun feels wonderful down here, doesn't it?"

"How far south are we compared to Chicago?"

"Maybe a couple hundred miles south, but South Carolina and Illinois is a long distance. That's why it took us a couple days to get down here."

"Yeah, there were a lot of states in between."

"Do you remember how many we went through?"

I began to think about my mom's question, thinking of all the times I yelled happily when we crossed a new state. To make it simple, I just began to think of the states we entered.

'_Indiana, Kentucky, Tennessee, North Carolina' _"Four states in between. This is the fifth state we entered since we started this trip."

"Very good. You are smart." She said proudly, as she bent over to give me a kiss on my forehead. I looked over and saw my dad coming. Not looking too happy.

"You know how much it costs to have another key made if we lose ours?" "No."

"Fifty dollars. Back at Ace Hardware or any place like that would cost ten the most. I'm starting to have doubts."

"We are here. We are checked in. We might as well start enjoying ourselves."

"Kinda hard to do so when my back is killing me. I think I threw it out back in North Carolina. I think I need to see a doctor."

"Do you want me to come with you?" "Yeah. I don't know what they'll do. Probably give me some pain meds that will make me drowsy or something like that."

"Meds?" "Medication, son. You know your cough syrup you take when you are sick?" "Yeah."

"Well, it's kind of like that. It is a type of medication that helps get rid of pain. A pain reliever."

"A strong reliever may I add." My mom added, giggling after she said it.

"Right. A strong reliever."

"So Tylenol or Ibuprofen won't do it?"

"No. They are not strong enough."

"Oh."

"So, I know I have total trust in you. We are gonna go to the hospital quickly. I want you to stay in the room at all times. Do not go out at all. You hear me?"

"Should I just come with you to be safe?"

"Probably best. We don't know anything about this place. Smart thinking, son."

"I try."

The trip to the hospital wasn't too bad for my mom and I, but for my dad. It was a bit painful for him. Apparently his back was getting worse and needed to help quickly. Luckily, it only took us about twenty minutes to get there.

When we did, my dad was able to see a doctor almost immediately. Which made him really happy. As we sat around in the room, my dad was getting treated, but he had the worst look on his face when he came back.

"How are you feeling, honey?"

"I got two shots of medication in the butt." He said bitterly, his rear-end not feeling too well. "Tell me why I got those shots again?" "Because your back was hurting badly." "I think I would rather deal my back than my butt now, pup. Never get old."

"You are only in your forties, dad."

"That's old enough. I think I am gonna need one of those inner tubes."

"You're fine. Stop being a baby."

"You try getting two shots in the butt. Son. You're mother is always mean to me."

"I've noticed."

The week here was absolutely one of the best weeks ever. After we had gotten back to the condo after our visit from the hospital. We unpacked all our things and got into our swimsuits and went to the beach.

The beach was vast and long. Spanning maybe miles in each direction and the sand itself was very soft. Except that it was hot as hell and running on it with bare feet wasn't exactly the best idea.

Once the towels and umbrellas were set up. We were able to relax and take in our scenery. The ocean was almost as blue as you it is in your dreams. The sand, as I said before, was extremely hot so it was that famous white, sandy beaches you hear about. Nope, this definitely had a yellow tint to it.

Hundreds, maybe even thousand of people lined the beach and the ocean. It all looked so much fun and this was only the beach I was seeing.

My mom, like always when it came to beaches from what I heard. She just sat around and relaxed. Not bothering to come in the water. At least not yet she said to me. I guess it didn't really matter to me.

With my dad to have fun with and my boogey board I managed to bring along with, I knew this was going to be a very fun day. For hours non-stop, I would lay on top of the board and push myself up the waves.

As I braced myself for an upcoming wave, I felt something grab me from behind and throw me into the water. I came up gasping and I tried to get all the salt water out of my system, but when I turned around to see who the culprit was, I discovered it was my mom.

We ended spending a couple hours, just playing in the water. My parents lifted me into the air and throwing me into the cool ocean. I don't think I heard myself laugh so loud in my life. Truly was a good first day.

Later when dinner was coming around, we agreed that we should get some quality seafood. Shrimp has always been one of my favorites and when we pulled up to the restaurant, I almost tore my seat belt as I jumped out of the vehicle with excitement. That didn't last very long though.

This was planned evening actually because the day we arrived, some friends of my parents were in town for one more night before they left tomorrow morning. So, they wanted to get together and have a nice meal, but that wasn't the reason why this turned into a bad evening.

When my meal came, I got through about three of my shrimp before something started to happen. It started off as a simple headache, but before I knew it. It felt like my brain was being crushed by my skull. I claimed it to be a migraine, but I am not sure. It was utterly painful and it lasted for about twenty minutes.

I just rested my head on the booth seat, tears falling from my eyes because the pain was just so excruciating. I tried to eat or drink, but my head wasn't allowing it. I just laid there, my hands wrapped around my head. Waiting for the pain to stop.

My mom tried everything to end the pain, even some aspirin, but that wasn't having an effect. I didn't know what to do. Then the pain began to fade.

The moment I could feel the pain soften to the point that it no longer existed, I could feel my old self returning and my hunger as well. I finally lifted my head off the cushion and dug into my food.

With the pain finally gone, and my shrimp beginning to disappear, I heard something that caught my attention. I heard the word pie for dessert and I kindly asked what kinds they had. That was the first time I have ever tried Key Lime Pie. 'Wow' was the word that came out of my mouth after the first bite.

The rest of the week went very well, my dad was able to go golfing a couple times and I was able to drive go-karts. That was probably the most fun I have ever had and my parents said I was a great driver.

With numerous trips to the beach and going out for lunch or dinner, I was sad when the day we were leaving arrived. I didn't want to leave. This was the best week ever, but when you have to leave, there is no other option, but to leave.

There was something special about this last morning though, my parents woke me up awfully early. I looked out the window and saw that the sun wasn't up yet. There was light, but no sun.

'Let's watch the sunrise.' They told me, so I got dressed as fast as I could and we made our way for the beach one last time.

Surprisingly, the beach seemed a lot more calmer when no one was around. I guess that was to be expected. We looked towards the north side of the beach and we could see the sun finally emerging from the horizon. It was a marvelous sight to watch.

'Jeff, stand tall and hold out your hand.' I didn't really catch on to what they were doing at first, but when I saw them moving around, the camera in my dad's hands. I figured out what they were doing.

I must've stood there for about a minute at least ,maybe two before my dad finally took the photo and when I lowered my hand when told to do so. He had a smile on his face.

'That couldn't have been taken any better, if I say so myself.' He said, proud of his work when he held the camera in front of me and there I was. Standing tall, my hand above my head, a small yellow ball. About the size of a baseball, right in the middle of my hand. For that frozen moment in time, I was holding the sun.

As Krystal and I walked along the side of the mountain, the weather around began to get worse. We had only left our cave maybe twenty minutes ago and it seemed the moment we walked outside, the weather was determined to get worse to make our journey more hellish than it should.

"Do you know how long before we find our destination? This storm isn't looking too friendly." I yelled out, looking at the approaching wall of snow and thunder. Something you don't see much. Thunder snow.

"The thing is. I don't know exactly where it was they were coming from. We could be walking right past it and I wouldn't know. I'm expecting a cave, but what if it is camouflage or something like that."

"I highly doubt these dumb-fucks know how to make advanced camouflage. It has to be a cave. Though, it could be higher than we are."

"There is that possibility. Just keep your eyes out. I can try and search through a Sharp Claw's head to get a mental image of what the entrance looks like. It might take a moment. That group is almost out of my range."

"How long?"

"Thirty seconds, if that. The further they are away from me, the harder it is to scan them. I'll try, but this is gonna require some pretty hard thinking."

"Then do it."

"Hang on….wait a minute. There is another one. About one hundred meters away from here."

"Where?"

"Up."

"Three hundred feet you can read. How far is your range?"

"About five miles."

"Five miles? They are five miles away already?"

"No. Only a quarter."

"Then how come you can't read them?"

"I'm too cold."

"God damnit, Krystal. Tell me these fucking things." I said to her rather annoyingly, as I took off my coat and wrapped it around Krystal. At first, she didn't want to take it, but when I started to walk away from her. She had finally given up.

"So, one hundred meters above us. Right here?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Come on. When we start getting very close to him, let me know."

"Okay." She said, as she followed my lead. The ascent wasn't terribly bad, it could be worse, but it definitely could be easier as well.

I kept looking around, seeing where the storm was and it was just about overhead. The occasional bolt of lightning made its way through the sky. It wasn't soon after that the snow and wind picked up.

"Shit. I hate snow."

"You are a fox. You are suppose to like snow."

"My ass. I hate it and I am sticking to it." I growled as a gust of wind swept right past us. It was chilling me to the bone. This was going to be bad and we needed to get out of it now.

"Think of the bright side, Fox. You got me."

"That is a significant bright side, but that doesn't beat this wind shooting up my ass."

"You use these profanity words a lot don't you?"

"Fuck yes."

"That was unnecessary."

"When we get warm, I'll start being a gentlemen again."

"We are close."

I slowed my rate of ascent and began to crawl my way up the rest of the mountain. I could see a small ledge right above me. I didn't know what laid ahead, but I was hoping that with this approaching storm. It might hide me a little, but I was chestnut color. Might be a little hard.

I rested my back against the mountain wall, the ledge right above me. Maybe three feet high. Wasn't too bad. I could carefully look up to see what I was up against. Krystal only said one Sharp Claw. I praying that is all there are.

I took hold of the ledge and pulled myself up with one arm, my other arm wrapped around the machinegun. My finger right above the trigger, just in case.

I slowly pulled myself into view, which would make me visible, but I was hoping that these brainless dinosaurs would be oblivious to me. I was right. When I saw what was there, the bastard was resting up against the cave wall, his eyes closed. I smiled, some fun would be in order.

I lowered my carefully and whispered softly into Krystal's ear, "He is asleep. I'm gonna have some fun with him. I am going to climb up the rest of the way and hide and when I give you the signal. I want you to make some sort of subtle noise. Like a whistle or something. Try and grab his attention. I'll take care of the rest."

"Like maybe pushing him over the edge?"

"Exactly."

"Okay."

I nodded to her, as I turned around and began to climb up the ledge above me. I had to do this quiet and slow to prevent as much noise as possible. Luckily, I was the master at being stealth.

I kept myself as low as possible on the flat part of the ledge, the sharp claw about twenty-five feet away from me. Still sleeping against the cave wall. I felt like if I could stay this quiet, I would be in the clear. However…..

Just when I was about to stand, a crash of thunder filled the air, causing to freeze the moment it was heard. I looked at the dinosaur and he began to move around. I held my breath, my hands grasped around my weapon, index finger held right over the trigger.

He began to relax again, releasing a snore to confirm my theory. He was still asleep, the thunder had no effect on him. I don't know how long that would last. I rolled my feet, picking up my pace so I could hide as quickly as possible.

I could feel Krystal's eyes on me the entire time, but I couldn't help, but feel her eyes were on one particular feature of mine and it definitely wasn't my eyes. The point is that she was watching and waiting for the signal.

I came within ten feet of dinosaur when I tried to silence myself even more. I had to slow down my pace and I knew that was risky with this thunder, but I had to remain quiet in order for this plan to work.

I came within a foot of the mountain when another crash of thunder filled the air. I swore under my breath and quickly climbed up and hide myself on top of the cave entrance. If I managed to remain quiet, I will be stunned.

I looked down and waited for the sharp claw to exit the cave. Seconds ticked by, soon followed by a minute to two. If that bastard had waken up, he would've exited long ago.

I looked up and saw Krystal peeking above the ledge and since she was remaining like that for quite some time. It had to be true. The dinosaur below was still asleep. I was stunned.

I raised my hand and pointed it at the blue vixen close to thirty feet away from me. Everything was ready and soon the air was now filled with a whistle. It was subtle at first, barely heard above this wind. Wasn't enough to wake him up.

I saw her head and watched her ears dropped at her first failed attempt. She began to whistle louder, this a lot louder than it was the first time, but the dinosaur below remained asleep.

I could see the frustration in her eyes and I knew she was about to do something stupid. "HEY!" She yelled, immediately getting a abrupt awakening below me.

I looked down and saw that the dinosaur was starting to come to, but he looked very confused as well. I pulled myself up and waited for the dinosaur to walk towards the ledge.

He got about ten feet before I started to crawl over the cave entrance, lowering myself very carefully and quietly. I dangled for about a few seconds, waiting for him to get far enough away before I dropped myself on the ground.

I gave a soft sigh and released my grip, falling six feet. When I landed, it sounded awfully loud to me and I turned around, but the dinosaur was not looking back. '_Dumb bastard. Doesn't know what it about to hit him.'_ I thought.

I started to jog towards him, my feet rolling as best as they could to prevent noise. He got to about five feet of the ledge when I finally caught up with him. I walked in perfect unison with him, I was now his perfect shadow.

I could've pushed him now, but I want to add a little drama and I knew Krystal was going to be shocked when she found out what I had planned. Even though I had a feeling she was listening to my thoughts right now. '_You are right. I am.'_

I smiled and heard a loud snort from the dumbass in front of me. He looked almost shocked to see Krystal below him. Even more shocked when I said, "Let's see you fly now, you son of a bitch" to him. Then came the biggest shock of his life.

As soon as I said my quote to him, with all my might, I shoved him right in the middle of his shoulder blades and he flew right off the ledge.

The air was filled with a loud scream, up until the moment he hit the mountain. He was dead the moment he landed and I will tell you why. When he got pushed, he did about half a flip, meaning he landed on his head when he crashed on the mountain. The impact was hard enough to snap his neck. He was killed just about instantly.

"I don't think he felt a thing."

"I have a feeling that I will be using that quote again someday and no. the way he landed, his neck guaranteed snapped the moment he landed."

"Any remorse?"

"None."

"I don't know if that's a good thing or not."

"Let's go. This storm is about to rage any second and I don't want to be caught in it."

"We are right here though. Relax."

"I hate snow. You know this so let's go."

"Alright, Mr. Grump."

"Oh hush." I said to her as I ran into the cave, her not too far behind me. I was happy to be out of the storm. Ever since I was little, I always hated the snow and other kids found me weird because since I was a fox. I should love snow. Nope.

The deeper we walked into the cave, the darker it got and it was going to be pitch black the further we got. "Here. Put these on." I told Krystal as I handed her a pair of night vision goggles.

I grabbed my pair and placed them on my face and switched them on. Watching the world in front of me glow a bright green. I turned around and Krystal looked absolutely confused with the technology in front of her.

I shouldered my gun and gently helped her with the goggles and pressing the button on top. I could see her smile at me, knowing that she was able to see me. I leaned forward and kissed her soft lips, which she couldn't reject.

I pulled away and I knew that behind those goggles, her eyes were filled with love towards me or some kind of attraction. I knew she wanted me.

"Save it for later. We got to find where that stone of yours goes."

"You are the one who kissed me."

"Because I knew it's what you wanted."

"You mean you wanted it."

"Nope, you."

"This won't end will it."

"No it won't. Might as well stop bickering and make our way through the tunnel. You sense any life?"

The vixen nodded at me as she closed her eyes to begin a deep search of the cave. Her breathing got a little heavier, but she appeared to have remained calm throughout her search. "I don't sense anything. Which is odd because I was expecting some sort of guard."

"Maybe because they had the stone, they had no reason to be here anymore expect for that one guard. Maybe he was just tired and stayed behind to get some sleep."

"That could be. According to the sharp claws, the cave forks in about fifty meters. We need to take the left tunnel and it is about four hundred meters before we have reached our destination."

"It's that simple?"

"That simple."

"Okay, I trust you. Let's go." I said as I began to move once again, already seeing the fork in the road. It was barely visible, thanks to the darkness and the lighting from the goggles.

This cave however seemed a little unusual. A cave tends be look like it was dug out so it has that artificial look to it. This cave looks like it was done naturally and that confused the hell out of me.

The constant weather could play a factor, but with a mountain being so high and little rain and the constant snow and wind. That didn't seem possible because this cave goes on for hundreds to maybe even more than a thousand meters and this cave floor is perfectly smooth. Weather was out of the question. There was only one possible explanation.

The Spellstone. According to Krystal, these stones have enough power to do anything to a planet. The actions are already being seen as we speak. The planet is breaking apart and these missing stones are the cause.

I continued to gaze at the cave walls, my hand rubbing against them and I never felt a rock so smooth. It was almost like rubbing your hand against perfectly polished obsidian. Then it hit me.

I pulled out my personal scanner that I usually have with me on such missions and I began to scan the walls of the mountain. It was one hundred percent, pure obsidian and this astonished me. This means that this mountain was a volcano at one point, but then I was confused again.

Obsidian is formed from lava and according to my readings. From the very top of the mountain, which is still seven thousand feet above us may I add, to an additional three thousand below so obsidian layer is ten thousand feet high. That means when this mountain erupted, the lava never flowed downward, but instead collected itself to form a top layer, but ten thousand feet of it?

Krystal could sense my heightened level of astonishment as she too began to look around the cave. She decided that she could take a risk and ass some light to this experience.

She carefully pulled out her staff and began to channel some of her energy into the golden weapon. In mere seconds, everything behind the goggles grew bright white, almost blinding and couldn't be worn anymore.

I quickly lifted my goggles from my eyes and was amazed at what the cave now looked like. I turned to look at Krystal, her staff in her hands with a roaring fire just above the gem on top.

I turned and looked at the walls and the obsidian was glowing brightly from the orange flame. It was hard to describe what I was seeing. I still don't know how to describe it.

"I don't think I have ever seen anything like this. Slippy would go ape-shit over this."

"Huh?"

"Another expression. Basically it means he would go crazy over this."

"Oh."

"Look at this. This obsidian is absolutely perfect, like it has been refined and polished, but what could've caused this?"

"The Spellstone?"

"That's what I'm thinking too. There is no other explanation." I said, as I began to walk again towards the fork, which was within twenty meters now.

"What is this obsidian and why is it so amazing?" "Well, obsidian is volcanic glass. You find it near extinct volcanoes, which isn't the odd thing. What is odd is the fact that this top layer of the mountain, which is ten thousand feet high, is made of obsidian."

"I still don't get it."

"Lava flows downwards, right? This didn't. It collected and formed something that is not possible. It's like the moment the lava escapes, it's already forming the top layer. This volcano must've been erupting for days, maybe weeks before it finally went dormant, but look at it. Obsidian looks a lot of a rock, but it gets its appearance from refining and polishing it. I guaranteed no one did that to ten thousand feet worth of it."

"This stone has a lot of powers no one could possibly understand."

"That is why we must get them returned as soon as possible before there is nothing left to admire. We got about thirteen days before this planet goes. The closer we get, the more unstable the planet will be. Meaning earthquakes. Though, when each stone returns, it might buy us some time."

"Only one way to find out." She said, as she walked a little faster to take the lead. I walked right behind her, machinegun still in my hands.

The walk through the cave was a silent one, mainly because I was still amazed at the formation of this mountain. It was hard to comprehend what I was seeing. If I didn't believe in magic before, I certainly did now.

We passed the second fork about ten minutes ago and according to Krystal, the chamber was about five minutes away from us. Give or take of course. I walked closely behind her, my eyes shifting from her to the walls itself.

"So….?" She began, grabbing my attention as she turned around to look at me. "You seeing anybody?"

I laughed at the question, but soon found the question to be a hurtful one. I didn't realize my face had changed so much because when she now looked at me, my eyes were tearing a little.

"No. There was one of course. I broke her heart."

"If you don't want to talk about it, it's fine. I'm sorry I brought it up."

"If I don't tell you, you'll just read my mind. Rather tell you so you don't get yelled at for invading my privacy."

"Okay." She said shyly, unsure if she was going to like this story.

"There was someone at one point. She made me awfully happy and I made her happy. Though, things don't work out like they should. A war was coming and I had to break it off with her. She took it very hard, but I didn't expect what came next."

"What happened?"

"I don't want to say, but it wasn't pretty and it changed me. I wasn't the same fox after that."

I could feel her hand interlink with mine and when I looked into her eyes, I felt my pain dissolving. Though, it wasn't enough as I began to walk past her and didn't bother looking back. I was hurting bad now. About nine years ago it happened and I still haven't recovered. Kinda hard to forget when the person you loved ends up shooting you.

I was so lost with my thoughts that I didn't realized I had walked into the chamber. It was the resting place of the Spellstone we had. Just like the cave itself, the walls were made of obsidian, but with an added twist of the walls being gold and silver as well.

"I don't think I will ever understand this place." I said out loud, Krystal walking up right behind me and was amazed as much as I was. This was turning out to be a great second day on the job.

"Look. The altar." She said, pointing in the direction of what we been looking for.

It was nothing more than a lump of obsidian rock, but it was perfectly shaped into a square, more of a rectangle if you will. There was a golden light coming from it and I knew that must be where that stone must lie.

I turned around and went through Krystal's bag, pulling out the stone and took a moment to gaze at its beauty. I didn't describe it before, but the stone was probably made of marble and that was only the outer lining of it. The center of the stone was blue. Not like Krystal, but blue like a deep part of the ocean. It must be a sapphire.

I began to walk towards the altar, the stone in my hands and could only hope this would bring good results. I came within about ten feet when I could feel my body slow down on its own. I tried to walk faster, but my body was smarter than I was.

With my arms extending further, I carefully placed the stone within its rightful place on the altar and watched the stone slowly lower into its home. A bright flash filled the chamber and I dove away from the altar, thinking it had exploded.

It took a few moments realize that I was still alive and I wasn't in pain. I slowly turned around, Krystal having her arms around out of concern, the once dark altar was now glowing brightly.

It had worked and I smiled to realize that we had completed the first part of our mission. "**Brave vulpine. Thank you for returning our precious Spellstone, but be aware of the fact that you must seek three more." **The voice said, a soft female voice, that sounded relieved and thankful to have its stone back.

"Where are they?" I asked the new voice, but soon found a more important question to ask. "And who the heck are you?"

"**We are the Krazoa. The spirits that help create and protect this world. The next location you must travel to belongs to the Earthwalkers, Walled City. Retrieve the next stone."**

"Will this stone be safe here?"

"**The stone will remain safe here, as for it will no longer be seen by normal eyes. Forever it will remain hidden and will remain undisturbed until the end of time."**

"Will time ever end?"

"**Time never ends."**

"Now with each stone that gets returned, what is the condition of the planet?"

"**The planet known as Sauria, will earn a quarter of its strength back, but be warned. The planet it still unsound and will be destroyed."**

"When each stone is returned, how much time does it buy us?"

"**When each stone is returned, it buys you a total of four additional days. However, when the second stone returns. It buys you an additional sixteen days."**

"So when each stone is returned, the number of days is increased by a factor of four?"

"**Correct."**

"And when all four of the stones have returned, the planet will be safe from this kind of punishment?"

"**When all the stones have returned, Sauria will be safe. However, to ensure that the planet will no longer be disturbed. You must free the remaining Krazoas."**

"How do we do that?"

"**When all the stones have been safely returned, a bright light will show you the way to the creature who has imprisoned them."**

"Scales."

"**That is correct. When the Krazoas are free from his treachery, Sauria will be sound. However, there is a evil that is greater than the one you call Scales."**

"Who is he?"

"**A he is correct, but who is he is unsure. He wanders in spirit form and is trying to use the remaining Krazoas to revive himself."**

"How many Krazoas are left?"

"**You must free five. When you free those five will you fight your true nemesis."**

"You don't know who he is?"

"**That cannot be said because that cannot be determined. Heed my warning will I tell you that he is not of your world. He possesses the knowledge that none of us can comprehend. He is aware of the power we Krazoas possess and he wishes to use our strength and will to revive himself. You must stop him from doing so."**

"When we defeat him, will he be a threat in the future?"

"**The future is not set. Not even 'we' can determine the future, but rest assured, young vulpine that when we say the future is not set, means we do not know the destiny of this threat when he is defeated."**

"So what becomes of him?"

"**He will cease to exist. However, this nemesis seeks a particular someone as well as the Krazoa. He seeks you, young vixen."**

"What? Me?"

"**He seeks you because he is the one who has destroyed your home. He will find you, but it is not you who will destroy him, but the one who stands by you. We know of your dreams vixen called Krystal. You stay with him, he possesses the strength that not only destroy this evil, but will keep you from harm's way."**

"I will."

"**Go forth, Fox; son of James and Victoria and Krystal; daughter of Marcus and Anna. Save our dear planet. May you have a safe journey and a hopeful future."** The voice finished, the light dimming and returning everything back to normal. I ran up to the altar and found that the hole that the stone laid in was gone. The sprit was true to her word, the stone was hidden and would remain that way forever.

I turned around and looked at Krystal, tears in her eyes and the mentioning of her parents' names made her incredibly saddened. I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her, embracing her in a hug.

"Shh." I tried to calm her, as she let out all of her emotions in this one cry. I held her close, letting her known I was still with her.

Most days you enjoy, but after the vacation in Myrtle beach ,it just seemed that everything wasn't as grand anymore. Things just didn't seem as fun, but as the saying goes. 'It's good to be home.'

It had been a week since we had been home and during that time. I have just been doing my best to have a fun summer with family and friends. How can you not have fun when the sun is warm and when everything as a kid is just so exciting?

Though, I wasn't outside at all, but instead. I was in my house, drawing a picture as my mom stood right by me, getting dinner ready for that evening. My dad wasn't home yet, but that was to be expected.

He was a architect and worked long days some of the days of the week. He promised though that he would be home earlier because tonight was one of his favorite meals. Pork chops smothered in cream of mushroom soup. When he called, he had asked if there was any gin in the house and she said no. He planned on stopping at the town liquor store, which was only down the road from my house. Very convenient.

As I continued to draw, my mom continuing to cook. Sirens began to fill the air and they were coming at a high rate. Something must be happening and they needed to get there pronto.

I ran to the front door and got there just in time to see a couple police cars and a ambulance drive by. Something bad must've happened because they were traveling probably sixty or so miles an hour on a road that has a thirty mile an hour speed limit.

"Did you see what it was, sweetie?"

"Just a couple police cars and an ambulance. They were traveling very fast."

"Hmm. I wonder what happened. Maybe your father will know when he gets home."

"Where is dad?"

"I'm sure he's almost home. Why don't you get your coloring things off the table and get ready for dinner. Grab a drink and sit yourself at the table. Dinner should be ready in about ten minutes."

"Can I just watch T.V. instead?"

"Well. I suppose, but get your drink first."

"Okay." I said to her, as I gotten a cup from the cabinet and pulled myself some juice.

It had been an hour and my dad still wasn't home. This actually started to concern my mom, especially when she tried calling him and there was no answer. What could've happened to him?

There was a knock on my door and I was the first to answer it. I turned the deadbolt and pulled the door towards me. I was stunned to see an officer standing behind the glass door.

"Hello, sir." I said kindly to the policeman.

"Hello, son. Is your mother home?"

"Yes, she is."

"I need to speak her, as well as you."

"Oh, you can come in."

"Thank you."

"Are we in trouble?"

"No, son, but this does concern you."

"Okay. Mom?" I yelled, hearing footsteps coming down the stairs. It took her only a couple seconds to approach us.

"Yes? Can I help you?"

"Mrs. Meiners? I am sorry I have to tell you this, but something has happened."

"What do you mean?"

"There was a gun shooting at the liquor store just down the street. Many people were injured and some have died. Your husband was in the store at the time of the shooting."

I could feel my heart stop and I turned to look up at my mom, as she had a look of shock. "Oh my God, is he okay? What hospital is he at?"

"I'm sorry, ma'am. He…he's dead."

Everything seemed to have stopped. Time froze at this exact moment in time. This moment in time when everything sunk. The moment in time when we both had found out that my father was killed.

My mother collapsed to her knees and I quickly turned to embrace her in a hug as both of us laid there on the floor crying. The day started off so well, but ended in tragedy. It was hard to believe. This didn't seem like it was real, but a cruel practical joke, but there was no joke about this.

My father had died and staring at him when he was in his coffin confirmed it. Everyone on both sides of my family, all our their family friends had gathered when the day came to lower him into the ground.

I stood above the grave his coffin now laid in and I did the one signal each of us understood well. I stuck out my thumb and began to twist my hand at the wrist. It was our way of telling each other we loved you. It was the second to last thing I did for him before the grave was lowered.

I kindly asked if the coffin could've been open one last time and they politely said they could. I didn't want to see his face, but instead give him a present. In my hand, was a golf ball and would've been the first golf ball I would use when he would teach me how to play when I was older. A ball he had given me the Sunday before.

I placed it in the coffin and it would remain with him always. There I started crying once again and my mom had to help me to my feet so they could continue with the service. It was the hardest day of my life.

Though, the day came that would beat that. Two weeks to the day since my father had past, I was in a depressed state of mind. I wouldn't eat, I wouldn't sleep. I wouldn't go out and play. I was an empty vessel of my former self.

My mom hated seeing me like this so she insisted we go to the park just down the road and try and have fun since that day. I didn't want to, but she said it would make her happy if she saw a smile on my face. I nodded.

When we arrived, I saw that the park was filled with happy kids playing with one another or their parents and seeing that just made me want to go back home. "Please, Jeff. Try and have some fun. For your father."

"Okay." I said quietly, as I began to walk towards the swings. Something that always cheered me up, but as I swung higher and higher into the air. I wasn't any happier. I was still depressed.

I tried everything I could from playing tag with my friends who had been there, to hide and seek. Nothing was cheering me up. It was only making me thirsty.

I had been playing for about twenty minutes when I finally had enough and needed a drink. Luckily my mom had brought some juice boxes for me to have.

"Are you having fun, sweetie?"

"I want to go home." I said, my voice filled to the brim with sorrow and sadness and that look brought the same expression to my mom. She knew this was a long shot and I was just too sad about my dad's death.

"Okay. Let's go." She said, as she collected me in a hug. "I'm sorry."

I wrapped my arms around her and felt my eyes releasing a bunch of tears. I broke down crying in her arms and she knew there wasn't anything she could do. This was a hard time for the both of us and hopefully. In due time, I would get better.

Tires squealing filled the air and it caught the attention of everyone in the park. The windows were down and the car was filled with drugged-up felines. Each one of them carrying a SMG.

The air was now filled with flying bullets and everyone tried their best to gain cover. In the location we were in, little shelter was provided and my mother knew we were an easy target.

With all her courage, she held me tighter than before and turned her body so that I was no longer a target. I screamed loudly, but my scream was easily overshadowed by the roaring machineguns.

The park was tore to shreds and I just stood there in my mom's arms, waiting for this nightmare to end. My eyes were squeezed shut and I don't know if I wanted to open them. Even after this ordeal was over, I don't know if I wanted to see a thing again.

Time slowed or at least from my point of view, all of this had only lasted ten seconds the most. My screaming had died down and so did the gunfire. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around the park. I saw a couple parents or they could've been teenagers, it was hard to say, but they laid motionless on the ground.

My eyes began to tear up once again, but something caught my attention. I saw a trailing of blood a mere centimeter away from my eye. Was I bleeding? I looked up and saw that the blood was exiting my mother's mouth. _No. She's hit._

I could feel her hold on me escaping as she fell backwards and laid on the ground. I looked at her, my world coming to an end. "Jeffrey."

"Mommy. Someone will get help. You are gonna be okay!"

"Sweetie, I love you so much."

"Mommy!"

"There is a man. Your uncle Dominic. Find him and he will take care of you."

"No, mommy! You are going to be okay! Help is coming!"

"Please, don't change because of me and your father. Remain the sweet angel you are."

"Promise me you won't leave me!"

"I'll never leave you, Jeff. I will always be by your side." She said to me, her hand tightening around my own, before it finally began to weaken. A couple seconds later, her eyes closed.

"Mom!" I yelled, trying to shake her awake. "Mommy! MOMMY!" I yelled even louder a second and third time. Nothing. I felt no life in her and I no longer had the strength to hold it in me anymore.

I dropped my head and laid it on her stomach, my hands covering me as I cried and screamed. In a matter of two weeks, I had lost both of my parents and I was now alone.

I swore I thought I could hear sirens in the background, but it was drowned out by my crying. I couldn't believe this was happening to me. I was only a boy of eight years old. Why did this have to happen? I did nothing wrong. I didn't deserve this!  
-

"And that's exactly what happened with my parent's death." I told my family, tears in my eyes and my daughter in my arms. I didn't need to look up to know Zeria was crying as well, along with some of the women.

This was the first time I went into full detail of what exactly had happened with my parents. Not even Sam knew of what happened in detail. I can see why I never told anyone before.

Because it still hurts…..

**And there you have it everyone. What did you think? Remember, if you got something bad to say. Never read my work again. Update soon.**


	3. Important Note

**Hey everyone. This is Krieger Aurelius with an important announcement. My computer took a huge dive and had a complete system failure and well in simple terms. I lost everything. If it weren't for my flashdrive, I would've lost both my StarFox stories and my Pokemon story as well, but all my work from nineth grade is gone and I am extremely saddened by that. Also, for reasons I cannot explain, but when I did a complete reboot of my computer, it failed to install my microsoft word as well. So i am without a writing program right now. This will take some time until I can get things back in order, but I promise you that my stories will continue. You'll just have to bare with me until I can get things straightened. I am sorry for this, but there was no way for me to prevent this. I hope I can post within the next month, but I need a program to get working first. Thank you my friends.**


	4. Great news

**Great news. I got my Microsoft Office working and I'll be able to start typing again. I am hoping to update soon. Thank you to my fans who were able to bare with me during my...well it was only one day wasn't it? LOL. Haha. Alright, look forward to my upcoming chapter. See you soon.**


End file.
